(Tokyo Ghoul) Fem! Kaneki Sisters X OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Guy is really good friends with the Kaneki Sisters but Maybe they can be more?


My name is Jackson Smith. I am a college student and I am doing a Paleontology Major... yes a Paleontology Major, don't question my decision I love Prehistoric Life and I am happy studying it. I am not the outgoing type but I have three friends and those friends are the Kaneki Sisters. We have been really close since childhood almost like family and I always enjoyed their company but now they had been acting a little overtly close to me but still, I hang out with them because I am still friends with them and I don't really Mind. I know they are ghouls for the longest time and yes when I found out I was worried but I then remembered they are still my friends and I still loved them as such. And Now I had just received a text from one of them. It reads...

Kanta: "Hi Jackson-Kun! You wanna come by to our house and Hang out tonight?"  
Jackson: "Why?"  
Shiro: We Just want to see you. Now be over here tonight. Got it? Good.  
Sasaki: "Please! Please, Please, Please! Jackson, Please come over! Pleases! I will miss you if you don't!"  
Jackson: "O-O-Ok Then..."  
Kanta: "Great! see you there!"  
Shiro: "See you There!"  
Sasaki: "See you there! I'll be ready!"  
I was confused about why she added the hearts but I ignored it. That night I went down to their house which the good thing is that it's far from any ghoul Attacks. It was a medium three-story House with black and white tile floors and... Oh, who am I kidding! It's huge! I knocked on the door and Kanta opened it with a big smile and then she jumped up and she hugged me while even wrapping her legs around my body. I was blushing but played along by holding her before she jumped off and said  
"Hi, Jackson-Kun!"  
She is the Youngest Kaneki Sister, she is shy and timid but she usually isn't when around me and she has long jet-black hair that goes down to her Mid-Back, Light-Creamy Skin and she was also wearing an Eyepatch for some reason I don't understand but I still don't ask her because It might be an uncomfortable experience for her and was also wearing A Blue goodie with a strand in it and tight but little black jean shorts that a comfortable around the house to wear. I asked her still blushing a little  
"May I come in?"  
And she responds "Oh Yeah! Please come in!"  
I walked in and I heard a voice from the other room  
"Is That Jackson-Kun?"  
"Yep."  
I swear I heard her squeal and I guess I should start explaining Shiro. She is the middle child of the sisters and she has long white hair that goes from the top of her head to where her back meets her waist. She is the semi-Most confident of the sisters and She also has these huge...Breasts... that I can say Were... Definitely... Impressive to say the least. When she walked out to see me I immediately turned beet red as she was wearing a Large Black and white T-shirt and... A Pair of Unmentionables that I don't want to begin to explain. Like I said I immediately turned Beet red and Shiro asked me  
"Anything Wrong Jackson-Kun?"  
I replied while trying not to look all red from all of... THIS... "N-Nothing at all is W-wrong."  
I was able to brush off her suspicion and she replied  
"Good!"  
She then hugged me with her Breast's pushing up against my chest which made me blush even more. Kanta told me with a big smile  
"It's Great to have you here Jackson-Kun!"  
"it's great to be here."  
Then A Figure came by and pulled me down to her height and that figure was the oldest Sister Sasaki who has White hair in the middle and then had Black strands of hair that goes down to the same length as Shiro's hair. She is also the most confident and has the biggest... Breasts... That can Definitely Suffocate me if close to my mouth and to mention that she was wearing a small dress that is quite the little number that shows off said Breasts and she pulled me down and told me  
"Hi, My Jackson-Kun! I'm glad your here! You almost made Mama Sasaki worried."  
She then grabbed my head and started pushing it into her breasts and I turned completely red and soon passed out from both Nervousness and lack of oxygen.  
**_**Third Person POV  
**_**"Jackson-Kun are you Ok?" Kanta said and then Shiro yelled at Sasaki  
"Look at what you did now Idiot!"  
She yelled back  
"Who are you calling an Idiot! It was an accident! You're the Idiot! It's not my fault my Boobs are bigger than your's!"  
"Are you Now calling me the Idiot! You wanna go?!"  
Sasaki then cracked her knuckles and yelled back  
"Yeah Let's Go!"  
The two older sisters started sizing each other up while their breasts started pushing up against each other's as Kanta was feeling her chest only to get two small bumps and she sighed.  
**_**Time Skip!  
**_**Jackson then started waking up as he looked around he thought to himself worryingly  
'Wait! Whose Bed am I on?!'  
But then he realized he was in the guest bedroom and as she sighed a breath of relief he tried to get up but he was weighed down by something. He then looked around and saw that the three sisters were cuddling him and he turned to a bright pink and tried to wake one of them up.  
"Wake Up girls!" I said and Sasaki Replied  
"Mmmm, Five more Minutes Darling."  
'Wait?! Darling?! Where did that come from?!'  
Right after that thought as almost on cue, she pulled him back into her breasts and he tried to get air.  
"Please, Darling...You're so feisty but not so rough, Ok."  
He tried to find something to grab to escape and then felt something Soft, Warm and squishy and then He turned his head and Instantly got a nosebleed as he was holding Shiro's right breast and she said while moaning  
"If you wanted it so rough... Why didn't you say so... Baka."  
He then turned Beet red as Kanta grabbed your leg and said  
"No fair! I wanted to cuddle with him like that too!"  
and then she dragged him by his feet to the bathroom and it wasn't long when the other two noticed and chased us down the hall. Kanta then locked the door and the other two were Pounding on the door trying to gain entrance.  
"Let us In Kanta!"  
"Yeah! Let me see My Husband!"  
I stopped and asked Kanta  
"Why do you and your sisters want me so much?!"  
Kanta started shedding a tear and she told me  
"Y-You were the first person to learn we were Ghouls and you still chose to stay with us..."  
The Pounding stopped and she continued  
"...You were the first person to ever be with us even with this shocking revelation and... and... and We just love you!  
She was shedding tears and He wiped away her tears then told her  
"I love you and your sisters too. You guys are my only friends and thanks to you guys I had learned that everyone even ghouls are human beings and you guys are some of the most special people in my entire life."  
The door unlocked as the girls glomped him as they started shedding tears as they told him  
"Love you too!"  
Shiro then told him  
"You are the most special person in our lives too."  
"Yeah."  
I then hugged them and then Kana started grabbing hold of my face and caressing it as she then Kissed me I turned bright red but he still kissed back as she then moved her his face to Shiro who then she kissed him as well and he kissed back as well and then she handed him to Satsaki who then Kissed him again and he kissed back again. He then told him  
"I love you girls."  
They then told him  
"We, Love you too!"  
They then cuddled for a little bit when Jackson asked them  
"What do we do now?"  
The girls then have gotten a sly smile and then they dragged him back to their guest room and then laid on top of him pinning him down and Satsaki told him seductively  
"Hmm, We can cuddle Right Now Jackson."  
Jackson then told them  
"Sure."  
They then grabbed his arms and his chest and started cuddling him and as they started falling alseep Jackson then told them one last time before falling asleep  
"Ghouls Or not I love you girls."  
"We love you too."  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
